RWBY Datten Ken
by DARKSONIXKILLER
Summary: What would happen if Team RWBY was brought into a world filled with an amazing friendly creature and beautiful city or country but also meet a Slime (Ship WhiteRose and Bumblee Might be more Ship soon enough Rated T for (Backstory,Cursing,Blood).
1. Op Song Time to say Goodbye and Nameless

this will be an opening for RWBY Datten Ken i will use most of Tensei opening along with One of the Season opening Song with RWBY i don't know which one but i was thinking of Time to say Goodbye or This will be the Day because both of them are my favorite one so i will do Time to say Goodbye first then Secondly OP will be This will be the day.

* * *

**OPENING Song**

**mada daremo shira nai**

**fikusyon wo koe teku**

**namo nai mono gatari wo**

**hirake**

**There's a line that we'll cross**

**And there's no return**

**There's a time and a place**

**No bridges left to burn**

**Anymore!**

**tachi sukumu you na**

**haruka na yume mo**

**zetsu bou mo**

**kurai tsuku shite**

**negai no katachi**

**kizami komu koe**

**motto**

**motto**

**tsuyoku**

**Fly High**

**Now it's time to say goodbye**

**To the things we loved**

**And the innocence of youth!**

**How the time seemed to fly**

**From our carefree lives**

**And the solitude and peace we always knew!**

**There's a day when we will fight**

**And we're not gonna fall**

**There's a day when we will stand**

**And a day when we won't crawl**

**Anymore**

**mada daremo shira nai**

**fikusyon no mukou de**

**jiri jiri to meba eta syoduou**

**Take the skill to stay alive**

**ima kanjiru subete ga riaru nara**

**itsuka akashi ni naru darou**

**hitotsu**

**hitotsu**

**kimi wo nazuke ni yukou**

**To the east, to the west, to the height,**

**Stand up to the period**

**Now it's time to say goodbye**

**To the things we loved**

**And the innocence of youth!**

**How the time seemed to fly**

**From our carefree lives**

**And the solitude and peace we always knew!**

* * *

Don't worry i will keep updating the Story but i will get ready for school since I am hitting 12 my final years i am a bit nervous but i will try my best to do school and doing Fanfiction when i had the time off for it as always if you have any question and i will talk to you guy later peace!


	2. Rose and a Slime?

I Don't own any of these characters Only my OC

**Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken is made by Mitz Vah and RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

Earth

County: Japan

Timeline: 2018

?: (Thought) Ah a beautiful day in Japan. My name is Satoru Mikami and i am 37 years old and i am a Virgin hasn't got a girlfriend, but it not easy to have a peaceful life (Sign).

?: (Waving at his Friend) Hey Satoru-Chan over here.

Satoru: Hey there Tamura did you get what i need for the data?

Tamura: Yeah but some of the data are almost done but i has a new Fiance(Revel his fiance) her name is Miho Sawatari.

Miho: Hello Satoru-kun my name is Miho Sawatari.

Satoru: I didn't know that you have a Fiance there Tamura.

Tamura: Well you told me to confess to her.

Satoru: True but what are we having for dinner..(Saw people grasp) Huh?

Tamura: (Grasp).

Satoru: (Thought) Shit (Push Tamura and took the Knife to his chest) Damn what is this heat from this knife?

?: Scanning for any sub particular matching found one.

Tamura: SATORU-CHAN No please stay with us.

Satoru: (losing an amount of blood and slowing fainting) Sorry...Tamura(Eye close)

Tamura: SAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

In a Different World

?: Ugh what happened where am i?

?: What is this place and Where is Yang Blake Wiess at? The last thing I remember was reunited at Haven Academy, but after that what was that strange light that blinds us?

Flashback

?: Ruby (Crying) I-I am so sorry that, I left you and the other back at Beacon. I didn't want any of you to get hurt by my..(Got hug by Ruby) Ruby?

Ruby: I know things have been different since the Fall of Beacon but we are a team Blake.

?: Yeah Blake we stick together to the better end no matter what get our Way Team RWBY Will be on the case (Smile).

Ruby: Huh what that? (See an unknown Light heading to them)

?: It looks like...(Eye Widen) We need to move now before that..(All four of them was brought into the strange light)

Present

Ruby: I guess whatever that strange light was it must have brought my friend into this unknown area. Maybe I can call them with my Scroll maybe that could work...(Bring out her Scroll and low signal) Damn barely a signal got to find a way out of here. (Walk around the Cave)

Time Skip

?: So you are going to be named Tempest Veldora is that cool with you?

?: (Roar in excitement) THAT SOUND BADASS I LOVE ALRIGHT THEN MY NAME IS VELDORA THE STORM DRAGON!

?: (Sweatdrop) Nice to know you like the name.

Veldora: But i still wish to be free behind these Cursed (Sign) Dammit i knew i shouldn't let my guard down in the War back of those thousand years ago. Now I am slowing dying by my own magic.

?: What if i can eat you and you can live inside me? will that work?

?: Correction you can eat him with using Predator.

?: You sure Great Sage?

Great Sage: 100% percent test you can now use Predator on Veldora.

?: Alright Veldora here goes (Jump above Veldora and use his Skillcall Predator) PREDATOR!

Veldora: Thank you, Mikami you are truly a best friend i only has. (Inside Mikami body)

Great Sage: 100% percent he is fully safe.

Mikami: Since i have eaten Veldora. I need to think of a name when i go out of the world...(Thinking of a new name and found one) Oh GOT IT Rimura Tempest it going to be my name for now on.

?: Warning someone is heading in this direction.

Rimura: Where?

Ruby: Hello is anyone there? I am kinda lost and need a way back to Haven Academy (See a Slime and cute face Rimura) Oh hey there little guy aww he is so cute.

Rimura: (Got grab by the Red-Hair Women) Say what is your name?

Ruby: (Eye Widen) A Slime that can talk that even make it cool and weird at the same time.

Rimura: Also what world are you from? Because i don't think i have seen you from my Earth.

Ruby: Oh Sorry (Rubbing her head of embarrassment) My name is Ruby Rose. And Also have you seen my Sister and friend? Where am i?

Rimura: (Thought) Seem like she doesn't know what is this place is at?

Rimura: My name is Rimura Tempest Follow me.

Ruby: Okay. (Follow the slime)

Time Skip

Ruby: So tell me a little bit about yourself?

Rimura: What do you mean by that there Ruby?

Ruby: What kind of Grimm are you?

Rimura: What is a Grimm?

Ruby: (Eye widen) You has never heard of a Grimm before?

Rimura: What are they exactly?

Ruby: They are like..(Hear a door open) What was that?

Rimura: Sound like a door come on.

?: Strange that unknown presence is gone. I wonder where did it go?

?: We should look around there should be no way in hell it can't be gone.

?: Alright i am going to use my stealth move (Cast his hand) Cloak.

The first one he has Blonde-brown hair. He also has golden eye he has a black jacket with a shoulder armor pad on his right side and a arm armor to his right arm. Then has a sword on his back and he has a brown fur around his waist with brown pants. He has gray combats glove and he has black legging and brown adventured Shoes. His name is Cabal,

The second one he has brown short hair with a dark maroon bandana on his head. He has a brown leather shirt underneath with a green t-shirt he has a black glove. He had a brown belt around his waist and he has gray pants with brown shoes, his name Gido And the last member of their group.

She has long blond hair with a blue ribbon around her hair she has a light pink long sleeve shirt with white cleave on the stomach area with a brown below her waist and she has a pink skirt with black long boots her name is Elen.

Rimura: Hm? Who are they?

Great Saga: Status unknown.

Ruby: hm what wrong?

Rimura: Nothing much come on Ruby let see what is the outside world looks like.

Ruby: (Nod)

Rimura: (look back and head out of the cave)

Elen: Huh?

Cabel: Hey what up?

Elen: Nothing i thought i hear something just now.

Gido: Hey you two coming or not?

Somewhere else

?: Ugh...(eye-opening) W-What (Standing up) how am i alive? I should be dead.

?: (walking out of the camps) This camps i wonder what or who made this campsite?

?: Ah Miss you are awake how is your recovery?

?: Very well (See a harmless Goblin Chief) are you the leader of this camp?

?: Yes but we have our stronger warrior who dies protecting this Village of our even my first son Rigur.

?: I am sorry to hear that mister...

?: Sorry but we don't have a name for ourself among my people.

?: You don't? Strange well can i help out and your village?

?: Of Course, you can but we want you to know that there are Direwolf who come at our village during the night.

?: Don't worry i can protect you and your village.

?: Thank you but i hasn't ask what is your name?

?: My Name is...(Screen go black) Summer Rose.

* * *

**Next time on RWBY Datta Ken**

**Ruby: Hey guy Ruby here (Eye widen) M-Mom is that really you?**

**Summer: Yes Ruby oh my i never knew how much my little rose has grown.**

**Mother Rose and Daughter Rose reunited**

**Ruby: Stay back Mom I got this one.**

* * *

Some of you may ask if RWBY and Tensei Shitara Datta Ken Would make some Crossover with the Anime, yes but there is going to be two things that are going to be adding in this story Team RWBY will be divided into the 4 nation Ruby and Summer are going to be in Jura Forest. Secondly is Weiss in Dwargon Kingdom Thirdly Blake with the Jura Forest but in the Swamp Area and Lastly Yang in Brumund Kingdom also lastly might add a few more RWBY Character in the Story staring with Pyrrha, Maria as Young Age version, Penny, Jaune, Nora, Ren Lila, Raven. Those are the only character who is going to be added in the story. If you have any request on the RWBY and That time I got reincarnated as a Slime Fanbase. Please let me know and if you have a question about this story, there will be no OC or any kind of OP Ability that RWBY Or any other character besides, Ruby, Summer, Maria they will get new awakened with their Sliver-eye Power that is all you need to know and i will talk to you guy later DARKSONIXKILLER OUT!


	3. Mother Rose and Daughter Rose Reunited

I don't own any of these characters

* * *

** Time on RWBY Datten Ken**

**Ruby Rose was transported into a world fill with Magical creatures and unknown culture around the area, but will she find her friend let see what might kind of trouble could give our Little Red Rose to this brand new world. **

* * *

Rimuru: Hey Ruby since you haven't answered my question back in the cave what was the place you say back there?

Ruby: Oh it is called Haven we were being attacked by a newborn Evil has awakened in our Earth since we really can't catch a break every one of a while.

Rimuru: I see mind telling about the attack on Haven.

Ruby: It happening like this before the attack on Haven.

* * *

** (A/N Taking back from Season 5 of RWBY at the ending of Volume 13 during the battle of Haven Academy).**

Flashback: Haven Academy

?: OZZZZZZZZZZZZZPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR TAKING MY SISTER AWAY FROM ME!

?: I didn't take her away from you Hazel She chose her journey. I try my best to bring her back I am sorry.

So we have two people who are in the Battle of Haven.

He is a tall and muscular middle-aged man, towering over even Adam Taurus who stands 6'4". He has short brown hair, a beard, and hazel eyes. He wears a two-tone olive green coat over a black 3/4 sleeve shirt, and a large belt. His pants are black, with a pouch strapped to each pants leg, and his boots are brown with white fronts. His hairy arms have some scars near the edges of his sleeves. His name is Hazel Rainart.

The second one He initially wears a dirty and scuffed white shirt that laces across the chest. The sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, and there is a pocket on the left tricep. Orange suspenders hold up his olive pants, which are tucked into worn, brown boots. The pants are patched over the knee, and a quilted cloth hangs loosely out of his left pocket. He wears orange gloves, with green straps overlapping across the back of the hand in an X shape, and around the wrist. His neck is wrapped with a torn bandage, though it is noted to not be covering a wound. His name is Oscar Pine.

Hazel: You thought you can run from me after those years. I will kill you OZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIINNNNNN! (Charge at Opzin)

Opzin: Oscar i need to use your body for him.

Oscar: What? I thought you say i was ready?

Ozpin: I didn't think Hazel was here Sorry Oscar for this.

Oscar: Sorry for what now? (Got his body taken over by Ozpin).

Hazel: RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (rip his sleeve and Enject Thunder Dust in his arm).

?: Oz What the hell is he doing?

Ozpin: He Enject himself in Thunder dust let me handle him while you deal with Mercury and Emerald.

?: No Weiss please stay with us.

?: (Sadden Face) Jaune.

Ruby: Ughh..(Waking up)

?: RUBY! (Rush to her aid) Are you okay?

Ruby: I am fine Yang what happens?

?: Trouble Ruby think you can still fight?

Ruby: (Stand up and Crescent Rose Style) Let do this everyone.

So the five that was around Ruby the first one is a Blond long hair with Lilac eye.

She is shown wearing a tan jacket with orange lining and gold edging, unzipped halfway to show an orange crop top. The coat has darker brown short sleeves, a thick collar that completely encircles her neck, and two long gold-trimmed rectangular tails which are shown to be detachable in "Lighting the Fire". She also wears fitted black pants, and her hair has been let down again like her original outfit. Around her hips and over the tails of her coat is a brown belt, which has two pieces of dark brown material trimmed in gold attached to it. The first covers from her left hip to the back of the belt and is folded over the belt, and the second is attached from the right hip and almost around to the other piece of material. She wears knee high brown boots with gold caps on the heel and toe, with the heel cap attaching to a gold strap across the front of her ankle, and a gold zipper on the upper half of the front of the boots. A single small buckled strap is on the upper outside of her boots, and a purple bandana tied around her left knee. A pair of black fingerless gloves with long brown cuffs reaching to mid forearm complete the outfit. Her name is Yang Xiao Long.

The Second one is a tall teenage boy with fair skin and dark-blue eyes. His hair is short and blond, his attire is updated. He retains his black hoodie, but he instead wears a modified pure white chest plate covering a bit more of his upper abdomen trimmed with gold lining and similarly-colored bracers. Additionally, he wears black gloves with gold-colored metal armor plates over his fingers, and he appears to wear a red sash around his waist, similar in design to the late Pyrrha Nikos. He wears dark brown laced boots and a single brown belt with a pouch included worn around his waist his name is Jaune Arc.

The Third one who is losing a lost amount of blood being holding hand by Jaune, she is a pale-skinned young woman with pale blue eyes and long white hair her new design includes a short, glittering dress with a color gradation of blue to pale blue at the hem, a sweetheart neckline, and a white, tulle petticoat back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye and face. Her name is Weiss Schnee.

The Fourth person is a young woman with fair skin, short orange hair and turquoise eyes. She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape cut out over her chest, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a short pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. Her name is Nora Valkyrie.

Ruby: Yang Go get the Ancient Lamp down there we got you covered.

Yang: (Nod and rush by them and Jump down the Secret lair).

Mercury: Sorry but where do you think you are..(got off by Weiss) What?

Weiss: You are not going anywhere.

Mercury: What? How in the..(Look at Jaune and Growl at him) Dammit. We need to fall back.

Hazel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Punch Opzin and walk up to him and about to slam him) Sorry kid no personal.

Nora: Noo (Hit Hazel with her Magnhild) Step away from our boy.

Ren: (StormFlowers Stance) You Ready Nora?

Nora: (Nod)

Hazel: RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ruby: (Rush to stop Cinder but was Block off by Emerald) Why are you doing this? Do you know what would happen if Salem grabs the Relic?

Emerald: I don't care about Salem! But I owe Cinder everything. You want to fight her that bad? Be my guest.( Dash at Ruby)

Meanwhile outside Haven

Adam: Is the Bomb Set?

White Fang Member: Wait what about the remain White Fang?

Adam: We need to show the Faunus we are stronger than the Human.

Blake: Adam Stop this you don't know what are you doing?

Adam: Oh i know what am i doing Blake. I am trying to make our Kind stand up to these humans once and for all.

Blake: Tch (Try to Run up to Adam but stop on her track).

Adam: Ah If you come any closer i will blow Haven Academy Sky high.

Blake: (Eye Widen) Adam If you do that then you are going to start a war are you mad?

Adam: Yes i am (Click the button but no response) What?

Lila: Forgot about something Adam. (Disarm all the bomb)

Adam: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Thrown the Detonator)

Faunus: Wait Jack?

White Fang Member: Mom?

Adam: What are you all waiting for?

Haven Police: Adam Taurus and White Fang. You are hereby under Arrest for nearly destroyed Haven Academy.

Lila: It hasn't to go this way Adam turn yourself in and maybe we can work this out.

Adam: (Point his Sword at Lila) YOU ARE A TRAITOR TO THE WHITE FANG!

Blake: Give up Adam it doesn't have to be this way.

Adam: It is (Dash at Blake and cross sword) You are the reason that. I have to keep the White Fang in under on my Order. If it wasn't for your family none of this would have happened.

Blake: (Hear a noise at the Entrance) What?

Adam: Gah! (Push Blake back and retreat into the forest).

Hazel: Ugh (rubbing his head and head back to pick up Emerald and Mercury).

Blake: Everyone?

Yang: Blake.

Blake: (See Ruby) R-Ruby I am sorry for leaving you and the other fall of Beacon. I-i didn't want you to get hurt by..

Ruby/Weiss/Yang: (Come to get her a team Hug).

Blake: (Has tear coming down her eye) Y-Yang, I am so sorry for leaving you i...(Got hug by Yang).

Yang: Listen Blake we are a Team we can never leave each other behind.

Weiss: Right (See something head to Haven Academy) SHIT Everyone gets away...(Got suck in into the strange Light with her team).

Oscar/Qrow/Nora/Ren/Jaune: RWBY!

Present Time

Ruby: That all i can remember since that strange Light came in.

Rimura: I see and also..(See some Goblin) Look Goblin they seem harmless. We should ask them some question what do you think?

Ruby: (Nod) Hello there Goblin We came from the cave. We are need of finding a place to stay.

?: Sure follow us to our village our wise protector will be pleased to see you.

Time Skip

Ruby: I see most of the Goblin are afraid about something excuse me... uh, Goblin sir what is your people afraid about?

?: They are afraid of the Direwolf they have been coming here every once and a while but thank for our Protector she been giving us the Chance to heal our Goblin Warrior the next time they come back.

Ruby: Wait She?

?: Ah Yes (Reveal their Protector) Her name is...

Summer: Ruby?

Ruby: (Eye in Tear) M-Mom (Run to her mother and Hug her) Mom i miss you so much.

Summer: (has one tear coming down) I know Ruby i am sorry for not coming back.

Goblin: THEY ARE BACK THE DIREWOLF ARE BACK!

Ruby: Stay back Mom (Pull out her Cresent Rose and ran outside) I got this.

Rimuru: I am coming with you Ruby.

?: Do you think they be alright there Summer?

Summer: Yes because my daughter wants to become a Huntress like me.

* * *

**Next Time on RWBY Datten Ken**

**Yang: Ugh W-What happen wait? How did i get my arm back and where am i?**

**?: You seem lost you were unconscious in an alleyway. What is your name?**

**The Golden Dragon Reborn**

**Yang: My name is Yang Xiao Long what about you?**

* * *

Hey Guy Dark here now a quick note to everyone about this story. I will use some of the anime of Slime and RWBY but i won't use all of it. Because i rather do a side plot or a main Goal for each of them to reawaken their unlocked Power like Sora from Kingdom Heart. Now we have seen what happened to Ruby. Now Let see what is our Favorite Golden Dragon Doing and oh by the way. I want to make it even her right arm is going to made with Dragon blood by Veldora which he is a dragon by the way. Now we only have Weiss and Blake. I'll try the best i can update the story. And another thing Ship some of you are maybe going to ask me who should i ship when this story might get more question, depend but that up to you guy. Now This story hit up to 17 Follower and 10 Favorite That is Crazy! I want to apologize to a person name Cy man sorry. I was mad because reason was last asshole was judging the way. I write and this was before Super Smash Bro Ulitmate came back with World of Light trailer and my OC and stuff it has me angry. So i want you to know, I am deeply sorry for my behavior hope we can still have a talk in PM, okay and i will talk to you guy later peace.


	4. Update

Sorry for not posting any more update of RWBY Datten Ken. There been stuff going on with my life that for some my fanfiction idea is starting to be going away right now. So i be gone for a year but if you want to continue RWBY Datten Ken that fine by me. But once again i never has a story with the most Popular Follower and Favorite, ever since i first made Sonic Ga Kill Zero which was my first story to make out of it. I might tell a Sonic and Gen: Lock story when i come back or a Spiderman And Gen: Lock or i don't know any of your guy idea because right now. I am feeling dead weight right now but thank for the people who enjoy reading RWBY Datten Ken i try to do an update from now and then but for now, I hope you have a blessed day everyone.


	5. The Golden Dragon Reborn

I don't own any of these characters only my OC

* * *

**(A/N Hey guy Dark here Holy Crazy everyone. I never knew how popular this story going to be 16 Followers and 22 favorites. Wow talk about a world record on my book, but let see how our Golden Dragon is doing in the kingdom of ****Brumund)**

* * *

Yang: (Goan and waking up) U-Ugh W-What happen?

?: Ah I see you are awake how are you feeling there?

Yang: I am alright who are you?

So the women who save Yang Xido Long She has Long black Slik Hair with a Majin Mask but under the mask. She has black eye Next, she has a white cloak around her neck and she has a white Shirt with a red symbol near her waist. Then she has black Pants and with white and black shoes. Her name is Shizu.

Shizu: My name is Shizu. I am a adventured what about you?

Yang: Yang Yang Xiao Long.

Shizu: Well i hear of a report that there been a rumor about a Slime and Two Red-haired People having a town inside the Jura Forest want to come with?

Yang: (Thought) Wait two-red haired people That has to be Ruby. but i don't know who the other one (thinking but eye widen) Wait it can't be Summer?

Shizu: Yang you okay?

Yang: (shaking her head) Yeah i was remember something so where is Jura forest?

Shizu: It west from the town village but we need to wait for..(hear the town hall door open).

Elen: Ahhhh I was a break i can't keep going.

Gido: All i want to be young again

Cabel/Gido: (yelling at Gido) Like Hell you do.

Cabel: Man i can't believe that the boss wants us to go back to the forest.

Shizu: Excuse me But can me and Yang here come with you with the forest.

Cabel: (Looking at Shizu and Yang but got push back by Elen).

Elen: Sure the more the merrier right?

Cabel: Hey I am the team leader My name is Cabel.

Elen: (Bow) Name is Elen.

Gido: Yo Name is Gido.

Shizu: Hello My name is Shizu and this is Yang.

Cabel: (Thought) Wait Shizu why is that name sound so familiar?

Shizu: So should we get going?

Cabel: Ha Leave it to me.

Yang: (Small Gigging and thought) Sound like Ruby when our first day to Beacon Academy Heh Those were the day.

Shizu: Yang you coming?

Yang: Yeah i am coming.

?: So you are the Golden Dragon i see Yang Xido Long (Laughing) I look forward of meeting you at the forest.

Yang: (Eye Widen look around) W-what (thought) Must be my imagination (Catch up to Cabel and the other).

Meanwhile at the Forest Jura

Rimuru: (Thought and looking outside their village) I can't believe that. I fell asleep on naming all those Goblin for 10 days now Ruby and Summer must have been worried but having the Tempest Wolf was our first battle

Flashback

Ruby: Ha (slice the Wolf leg out) Man they are everywhere.

Rimuru: Let me see something (Use Sticky Thread on the Direwolf) Yes.

Summer: No Look.

Rimuru: What? (See the leader Wolf jump at him)

Goblin Chelf: Lord Rimuru Watch out.

Leader Direwolf: W-What i am stuck how?

Direwolf Son: FATHER!

Rimuru: I have some ability such as my own ready to admit defeat yet?

Leader Direwolf: Never still i get rid of every single low pathetic Monster that stands in our way.

Rimuru: Guess i has no choice but to eat you.

Leader Direwolf: How you are a..(got his head chopped off).

Rimuru: (Walk up and ate the deceased body)

Great Saga: Class: Direwolf Skill: Coercion it an ability to has all the direwolf at your commander only by a single roar.

Rimuru: Alright if you want to surrender then you should give up now (Use his roar to make the Direwolf back down).

Ruby: (Thought) I-It working they are backing up (look at Rimuru) I see whatever Rimuru is doing it amazing and also (Eye Sparker) AWESOME!

Rimuru: Come on surrender i don't want to fight you,(See the direwolf bow down) huh?

Direwolf Son: We have Surrender we will do what you want Master.

Rimuru: (Thought and relief) Glad that is over now (Back to reality) Say you're sorry to the Goblin and also i name you Ranga as my fellow Tempest Wolf.

Ranga: (Roaring in the Nightful Sky).

* * *

**(A/N Now i don't remember if that how the fight end if it didn't please remind me so I can go back and change it. I am kinda rushing to get the ch done in time but resume the story).**

Present

Ruby: Oh Good morning there Rimuru how are you doing?

Rimuru: Doing alright there Ruby also (look around for her mother) Where is Summer at?

Ruby: She went to take care of the food for the Goblin also you have me and her worried?

Great Saga: Warning: when you are naming a Monster you was put in a 10-day auto sleep

Rimuru: I am alright someone should have told me that i was going to be in auto sleep for a very long time. So how is the village coming along?

?: Ah Master Rimuru are you doing alright?

Rimuru: Wait who are you?

Ruby: You forgot already Rimuru that is the old goblin that you name.

Rimuru: (Thinking and eye Widen) WHATTTTT! (compare new Rigurdo to his old self) He has grown muscular when he was old but i wonder what gives him to change so big and Muscular.

Rigurdo: After you had given me my son name I vow my soul to follow you everywhere i go hahaha

Ruby: (Gigging) Well we need some new clothes for the Goblin is uh let just say (look at Rigurdo muscular abs and embarrassed) almost reveal too much.

Rimuru: (nod) Hey Rigurdo by any chance you can make some new clothes by any chance?

Rigurdo: No but my Son Rigur does know a town not far from here.

Rimuru: Alright Ruby, Me, Gobtar will head there since we need to keep a low profit so Rigurdo i am leaving you in charge.

Rigurdo: Yes Master Rimuru.

Rimuru: ( Waving at the Village) We will be back to check on you guy.

Ruby: Have Fun.

Summer: Try to stay out of trouble now.

Rimuru: We will try not to Bye everyone.

Ruby: (Thought and look at the Sky) I hope Blake, Yang, and Weiss is alright. Let hope we can be reunited someday.

* * *

**Next Time on RWBY Datten Ken**

**Qrow: Hey Kiddo Qrow wait where is Ruby and the other?**

**Oscar: I don't scent them do you think...?**

**Finding Team RWBY**

**Qrow: No they can't be dead unless someone transports them to an another world.**

* * *

**I know i say i update it next year. I decide to get it over with. So I see Anime-Master1000 decide to make his version of RWBY And ****Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken And more. I want to put out that Team RWBY will be OP in the Story reason why they will collect new ability and new weapon during their adventure. Next Ch is Qrow And Oscar is going to find Team RWBY Jaune and the other will also join the story but this time Jaune is going to upgrade his sword something more Arc style like a Hidden Aura inside Jaune it kinda like a stand in Jojo Stardust Crusaders if any of you know what the anime is. It like that but, i am thinking of how am i going to put it in the story and Holy crap 3,000 View and 27 favorite and 33 Follower Goddamn I was making an idea for RWBY and Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Story but holy hedgehog Thank you Everyone for the support (Whisper) even tho I hasn't even touch this story for like 5 or 6 months lol. Well If you have any question please let me know and i will talk to you guy goodbye.**


	6. Finding Team RWBY

I Don't own any of these characters.

* * *

**Last Time on RWBY Datten Ken**

**Ruby and Rimura went to the town to gather some resources for the Goblin Village but after their depart how is Qrow and the other doing back in Remnant let check on them shall we?**

* * *

**(A/N Also there is one thing i want to make everyone this happen after Raven Defeat Cinder during that last ep in Season 5)**

* * *

Qrow: (pushing the rubble above him) Dammit (look around for Ruby and Yang) Where is my niece at?

Oscar: I don't know last time i remember was..(getting a flashback)

Flashback

Ruby: Blake?

Blake: Ruby what are you doing...(see the rest of her teammate) Weiss and Yang? (have a tear come down)

Yang: (Smile) Hey Blake how it been Kitty?

Blake: (Tearing coming down) Y-You guy i am sorry for running away like a coward i didn't want the people i love get hurt because of my...(got hug by Yang) Y-Yang?

Yang: It doesn't matter all it matter is you back together with us.

Ruby: Beside Blake we are family after all the thing we did after the Fall of Beacon we will never be alive if we weren't here.

Weiss: Ruby is right Blake we didn't felt the same without you.

Blake: Everyone (hug her team) Thank you.

RWY: We are here for you Blake.

Qrow: (Smile) Well if that nice to see them back together.

Ozpin: Kinda remind of your team Qrow.

Qrow: Hehe Damn right Oz

?: It would seem there is true light from within isn't that right Oz.

Ruby: (see an unknown person) Wait who is he?

Ozpin: (Eye Widen) L-Leon how did you get here?

Leon: All you know that (summon a bright light) I will be taking those 4 girl with me (Teleport Ruby, Yang, Blake ,Wess) save them if you can (blast Qrow and Ozpin away)

Qrow: RUBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Present

Qrow: (Punch the Ground) Dammit I lost them again (walk to Ozpin and grab his shirt) Who the hell was that Oz?

Ozpin: His name was Leon Cromwell he used to be an old friend of mine but betray me many years ago so i banished him for his everlasting life.

Qrow: But what does he wanted both my niece and their friend?

Ozpin: I do not know Qrow but i know where we can save them.

Qrow: How?

Jaune: (panting) Hey what happen we saw a strange light and...(look for Team RWBY) Where is Ruby and the other?

Qrow: They been Kidnapped by Ozpin old friend Leon Cromwell.

Ren: Leon Cromwell?

Ozpin: Qrow i know a way of saving Team RWBY but will you trust me?

Qrow: Alright Oz (let go of Ozpin) But You better be right about this.

Ozpin: Trust me Qrow i will make sure we get there safely.

Jaune: Wait what about Haven Academy?

Qrow: The Kid is right who is going to stay here?

?: I will

Qrow: Wait that voice..(See a Raven bird on the damage Rooftop) Raven?

Raven: I am only doing this because my daughter is somewhere that all.

Qrow: She still needs you Raven after all you are her mother

Raven: (Scoff) Fine but i am only joining only for her Sake Qrow.

JRN: Brother!?

Ozpin: Yes Qrow has a sister Jaune Nora Ren meet Raven Branwen.

Nora: OMG SHE REALLY HAS A SWORD LIKE BLAKE BUT MORE SEXY AND DEADLY OMGOMGOMGOMGOGM I AM REALLY FEELING THE HYPE RIGHT NOW!

Ren: NORA! Sorry about that Miss Branwen She tends to hyper when it comes to those situations

Raven: Don't call me Miss it make me feel old enough.

Qrow: Maybe you do (Smirk)

Raven: (has her sword at her brother's throat) Make one joke and i will kill you where you stand got it!

Qrow: Crystal.

Raven: So Ozpin how can we rescue them?

Ozpin: (cast a portal) There this should lead where Team RWBY is being kidnapped but be careful there are powerful being in that world.

Qrow: Don't worry Oz we got this right sis?

Raven: (scoff and went to the portal)

Qrow: Right! (follow after his sister)

Meanwhile with Rimura and Ruby

Ruby: Think this is it?

Rimura: (See a dozen adventurer) Yeah it would seem Ruby but we should keep low profits if we don't want to be thrown in jail alrighty!

Ruby: Don't worry who want to mess with a silme and a badass Scythes Girl with a gun!

Theft: Hey what is a slime and a Goblin doing here (Smirk)!?

Rimura: (Sweatdrop) You has to say something Ruby.

Ruby: (Rubbing her head of embarrassed) I kinda jinx it did I?

Rimura: Yes yes you did.

Gobtar: My master will beat you guy in a second.

Sorcerer: It time we teach you younger a lesson.

Rimura: (thought) Here i thought we won't be in trouble and here we are.

Rimura: Alrighty time to end this quickly! (transform into Direwolf and howl at them and in thought) Please surrender.

Knight: (cocky laugh) Ha if you think we are scared by a dire wolf get him.

Rimura: (Thought) Dammit i thought that would work

Ruby: (Thought and sweatdrop) I wonder how is the other is better luck than me.

Meanwhile with Wess

Weiss: (goan) W-what where am i?

Guard: King Gazel The Girls is awoken.

Gazel Dwargo: I see go back to your post i will speak to her.

Guard: (bow to his king) Yes sir! (rush back to his post)

Weiss: Who are you and why am i here?

Gazel: You are in the Dwargon Kingdom my name is Gazel what about you miss..?

Weiss: Weiss Schnee and mind telling where is my weapon Myrtenaster?

Gazel: (snap his finger) here is your weapon my men found you unconscious outside our city gate tell me what was the last thing you remember?

Weiss: (trying to remember) I remember...(hear the guard came in before she can say something)

Guard: (bow to his king) My lord pardons my interruption.

Gazel: What is it?

Guard: We arrest 3 people trying to start a fight outside the city gate.

Gazel: Tell me who are those 3 people?

Guard: One was a Slime and a Goblin and lastly one with Dark red hair with Sliver eye.

Weiss: (Eye Widen) Wait Ruby is here?

Gazel: Ruby?

Weiss: Yes that is my friend would you please take me to see her.

Gazel: Of Course Guard take miss Schnee to see her friend.

Guard Yes Lord Gazel Follow me miss Schnee.

Elsewhere

Qrow: So this is where my niece and their friend are here.

Raven: It would seem Qrow but let not waste any more time come on

Qrow: We should split up i look for Ruby while you look for her friend.

Raven: Who made you Leader last time i check ever since Summer Die because of your...(got grab by Qrow)

Qrow: (Glare) DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY YEAR I LOST HER BECAUSE OF MY ACTION IF I WAS THERE THEN (Crying on Raven Shoulder) What do you know about me huh Sis you left Tai and me after Summer death.

Raven: (a teardrop) You are right maybe i shouldn't left the team (hug her brother) I am sorry Qrow for leaving i am sorry.

?: Wow you two are hugging for the first time i wonder how many year how it been.

Qrow/Raven: (hear that voice) Wait it couldn't be S-Summer?!

Summer: Hey Qrow and Raven how it been (Smile)

Qrow: (Rush to summer) Is it really you?

Summer: Yes Qrow it is otherwise you still own me a bunch of cookies from that bet from Tai.

Qrow: (hug her and crying on her shoulder) I am sorry for leaving you to die that day.

Summer: (Smile and pat Qrow head) i know (see Raven) Look like Qrow convince you to Save her daughter am i not wrong?

Raven:...

Summer: (hug Raven) It nice to have you back Raven.

Raven: (Small Smile) Nice to have you back too Summer.

Qrow: (Thought and look up at the sky) Ruby Yang don't worry we will back together soon enough.

Meanwhile back to Yang

Yang:(Look up in the air)

Shino: What is wrong Yang?

Yang: Nothing just felt something in the air that all.

Cabal: Hmm?

Elen: What wrong Cabal?

Cabal: i see a woman up ahead injury we need to help her come on. (rush to help the unknown women)

Yang: (Thought) I wonder who (follow her new friend).

Gibo: (check her pulse) she seems alright for the most part but other than that, Look like she is in a coma.

Yang: (Eye Widen) N-No it can't be.

Shino: Yang what wrong?

Yang: I thought she was dead when my..(Whisper) Mother kill her back at Haven.

Elen: Do you know her?

Yang: (Her Eye Turn Crimson) Cinder!

* * *

**Next Time on RWBY Datten Ken**

**Ruby: Hello My name is Ruby Weiss i am so glad you okay did you found Yang or Blake yet?**

**Weiss: No i sortal woke up as well i don't know where anyone is at for now but i do know that we need to be alert around King Gazel Law to his Kingdom**

**Cinder: (goan) Who are you and where am i?**

**A Fallen Honor**

**Yang: (Confused face) Wait you don't remember your name and where you came from?**

* * *

So here is an another Ch of RWBY Datten Ken first off I want to make Cinder a reborn. I know that kinda sound stupid but what if Raven Power made people memory froggy like clean they don't remember who they are and what past they have wipeout and also Next Ch will be about Where is Blake and return of STRQ not sure i will tell you if i do but how do you guy like how Raven was giving Summer a small smile for her return. I know it not part of the fanbase but screw it RT need to bring a little bit of lore for Summer death because it got me thinking on how she died if Tai never talk about her at all So if you have any question please let me know and i will talk to you guy later PEACE!


	7. A Fallen Honor

I don't own any of these character they belong to their Rightful Owner

**A/N: Hey Everyone Not dead on the Story just yet this time i am back and ready for more updating sorry for being no on track on RWBY Datten Ken been lot going on i hope you are being safe despite the hell happening around the past few month. Now without futher ado Let's see how our Whiterose Doing in the kingdom of Dwargon and Wow i never knew it still gaining more and more Support Damn Let'st continue shall we?**

* * *

**Last Time On RWBY Datten Ken**

Qrow and Raven manage to get too the world where Team RWBY Went Missing But how will they find them but they were reunited with a old friend who they thought died year ago Summer Rose. Let's See where we last left off

* * *

Gazel: (Walk to the Prison Gate) Here you go Miss Schnee!

Rimuru: (Thought) So that is the King of Dwargon.

Weiss: RUBY!

Ruby: WEISS!

Weiss: (Turn to King Gazel) Your Highness please can you release them? i promise you to watch over them and not cause trouble around your Kingdom.

Gazel: (Look at Ruby and Rimuru and Signs) Alright! I leave them in your care but and please stay out of trouble Guard!

Kaidou Yes Sir!

Gazel: Release them.

Kadiou But..why

Gazel: Something tell me that those two girl aren't from our world same with the Slime let's them explorer the Kingdom.

Kadiou: I-I see (open the Prison Gate)

Ruby: Thank you uh what is your name?

Kadiou: You are standing under the might of King Gazel King of the Dwarves.

Gazel: If you have any question please see me in the throne room.

Rimuru: Wait i have one.

Gazel: What is your name Slime one?

Rimuru: My name is Rimuru Tempest and this is my friend Ruby Rose do you have to know the best blacksmith Dwarves around here.

Gazel: I do Kadiou will you escort them 3 people to your younger brother?

Kadiou: Yes Sir.

Gazel: And Miss Schnee if you have any question please let me know.

Weiss: I will.

Kadiou: Follow me.

Elsewhere in Dwargon

Ruby: So Weiss did you find the other?

Weiss: No i woke up here in the King Bedroom but how about you?

Ruby: No luck the Scroll are unless plus i was reunited with my mother.

Weiss: (Eye Widen) What!?

Ruby: It good to see her again after all but now. Team RWBY might be separated again but we always find our way back no matter where we are nothing will ever break our friendship forever.

Weiss: (Thought) Ever since the fall of Haven She matured more enough to be a leader. (Look at the Slime) Oh uh Ruby who is this Slime?

Ruby: Oh this is Rimuru I woke up in a cave and encounter him from there.

Weiss: I see do you think Yang and Blake are in this world as well?

Ruby: (Nod) Something tell me that we were brought here for a reason but what tho?

Rimuru: (Thought) Seem like we are both put for a trials of test our ability but why?

Ruby: (Look in the Sky) Yang and Blake i hope you two are alright let's hope we can find each other again.

Meanwhile with Blake

Blake: (Groaning and waking up) W-What happen?

**A/N Will it be weird if i just say their name even tho Rimuru haven't encounter the Lizardmen tribe yet? Let's me know alright resume to the Story.**

?: Father our guest is awake.

?: I see my daughter she would be hungry go fetch her something to eat.

?: Yes Father. (Went outside to get some food)

Blake: (Standing up and glare at the Lizardmen) Who are you?

Abiru: Don't be afraid young one we don't tend to harm you at all. My men found you unconscious outside our camp so we decide to bring you in to be safe.

Blake: Thank you uh actually who are you?

Abiru: I am the chief of the Lizardmen and who you must be?

Blake: My name is Blake Belladonna and (noticing something missing) wait where are my weapons and brow?

Abiru: Your weapon are safe don't worry about them miss Belladonna also do you remember what happened?

Blake: (remember that day on Haven Academy) Yes and my friend excuse me but have you seen anyone beside me?

Abiru: (turn half-away to Blake) I afraid I haven't we only saw you but there been a rumor about a red-hair women in the forest that all we know.

Blake: (Thought) That must be Ruby (grab her weapon and Scroll and waving goodbye) Thank you for taking care of me I may sure to repay you somehow.

Abiru: (Look at the Dark Sky) Something tell me that they might more than the dark day there is a must greater threat that seem to come be careful young Blake when the challenge ahead of you will be must difficult.

Meanwhile with Yang

Yang: (Glare at the scare girl) How are you alive my mother Kill you?

Cinder: (Back up to a tree with fear eye) I-I don't know what you are talking about? I has no memory of you or anything (back up to a tree) Please you got to believe me.

Yang: (About to kill her but Cabal and Gibo both hold her) WHY THE HELL SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU TOLD EVERYTHING FROM US AT BEACON WHAT MAKE YOU THINK I BELIEVE YOU NOW!

Cinder: (Scare at Yang) W-Who are you?

Shizu: Clam down Yang she doesn't seem a threat anymore let's me speak to her. (Walk to the Scare Cinder)

Yang: SHIZU BACK AWAY! She is Dangerous

Shizu: Listen we aren't going to hurt you what is your name?

Cinder: (Stutter) C-Cinder.

Elen: Where did you come from?

Cinder: I-I don't remember the only thing i remember was falling and that it.

Yang: (More Outburst) BULLSHIT YOU DIED!

Cabal: Ol' Ol' Yang calm down listen i don't know what kind of history you have with her. But she doesn't seem to remember her past how about you give her a second chance?

Yang: A Second Chance huh. Yeah right hopefully she doesn't stick a damn Knife in my throat, when i am sleeping during the night.

Gibo: Listen Yang just give her a chance she doesn't seem a bad person.

Yang: You guy don't but i do (Glare deeply at Cinder) i been keeping a eye on you. (Walk deeply in the Jura Forest)

Shizu: (Thought) Did this Cinder person did something in her life?

**A/N I might make Cinder a bit shy or Nervous for this story or something to build her character. Since she doesn't remember her encounter with Raven if you have any request for me on how to build Cinder Character let's me know alright resume to the story.**

Cinder: Uh hm is it okay for if i come with you since i got no other place to go.

Cabal: Sure Cinder you can come along.

Shizu: (Stand up) Don't worry Cinder we will protect you during our travel okay?

Cinder: (Small Nod and stand up and follow them)

Yang: (Thought) Why Cinder i was suspecting like either Pyrrha, but why her she took everything away from us but (Look at the shy Cinder) Then again she look like me when i was young (Shaking her head) Wait why am i being peaceful? (look at Cinder) Well it does look like she have no memory about Fighting my mother and everything else. But who brought her back to life?

Yang: I wonder how Ruby and the other are doing?

Back with Ruby and Weiss

Weiss: (Shocked) WHAT! Y-Your Mother Summer Rose a member of the team STRQ?

Ruby: Yes but after encounter Rimuru in the Jura Forest and found her at a Goblin Village. I miss her so much when me and Yang were young but now. I get a second chance of talking to her again.

Rimuru: Wait what was your mother like before she died?

Ruby: (a tear drop) She was the best mom that i could ever have but after that one incident when she was reported dead. My whole world was shatter after hearing about it. But now (Wipe her tear away and Determined face) the first thing is getting team RWBY Back together.

Weiss: (Nod) But how would we find them? it not easy to discover a new world after all we don't even know where to begin with?

Rimuru: Let's first find our blacksmith and head back to the goblin village to make a plan to find your friend.

Kadiou: Alright we are here everyone.

Rimuru: Whoa Kadiou so this is the place where we can find some blacksmith?

Kadiou: Yes very much Rimuru (open the door and saw his younger brother) Hey Kajin you there?

So there was a another Dwarve he have a light red hat with goggle on top of it. Next he have a light brown beard with a pale maroon shirt with white fur around his shoulder. He have a green blanket around his hip and he also have brown finger-less glove and brown boot his name is Kajin the brother of Kadiou.

Rimuru: Whoa he look so cool as a Blacksmith.

Kajin: So brother who are these fine traveler?

Kadiou: This is Rimuru, Ruby, Weiss Schnee. They were wonder they need you to make some equipment for them for their village mind helping out?

Kajin: Sure what you need?

Rimuru: Well we were wonder do you know how to make clothes and house?

Kajin: Sure but i am running low of resource by any chance do you have any Magic Stone?

Ruby: Magic Stone what are those?

Rimuru: He mean these type of Magic Stone (Made 20 Magic Stone) Will that be enough?

Kajin: (Eye Widen) W-Where did you get these?

Ruby: Wait those are Magic Stone?

Rimuru: Yup (Look at Ruby Crescent Rose) Hmm Ruby what do you say if i upgrade your weapon? Same with your Weiss.

Ruby: Wait you can do that?

Great Saga: Correction: Weapon Enhancements of Crescent Rose and Myrtenaster will be 75%

Rimuru: What about the final 25% then?

Great Saga: They will have to evolve to their potential to reach it but the trials will be hard for them.

Rimuru: I see.

?: Well Well Well look what we have here.

Ruby: (Eye Widen) I-Impossible (Glare at the white hat person) Roman Torchwick!

* * *

**Next Time on RWBY Datten Ken **

**Rimuru: Hey everyone look like we met a another friend of Ruby. Wait half-sister what?**

**Yang: So you must be the slime i been hearing about huh**

**Encounter Friend and Enemy**

**Ruby: (Glare at Cinder) WHY IS SHE HERE! **

* * *

Hello Everyone sorry for the very long wait for this story. I hope everyone is being safe with the craziness that been happening for the past week and month. I want to thank everyone for support this story i was like damn this story still going. I also want to support out other people who are also doing RWBY and Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Story go to Barrubo he is really awesome dude to help those are new of making story. I advise follow his story and page as well if you have any question please let me know on changing some stuff and maybe bringing back some character that were dead or unknown and i will catch you on the flip side peace.


	8. Encounter Friend and Enemy

I don't own any of the character they belong to their rightful owner

* * *

**Last Time on RWBY Datten Ken **

**Ruby have finally been reunited with Weiss and encounter the King of Dwargon King Gazel but how are the other member of Team RWBY are doing?**

**Let's start with our Golden Dragon.**

* * *

Night time

Cinder: (Woke up and Saw Yang Training) U-uh Yang?

Yang: (Hear Cinder but didn't response)

Cinder: (Sadden Face) I-I see then i just leave and..

Yang: Why are you here?

Cinder: I was planning on leaving if i mess up your training?

Yang: (Sign) No in fact i was about done already.

Cinder: It is okay if we talk Yang?

Yang: (Sign) Whatever Come on sit.

Cinder: (Smile) Thank you (Sit)

Yang: So what do you want to talk about? (Small glare at Cinder)

Cinder: What was the me before i lost my memory?

Yang: (Shock) Why do you want to know?

Cinder: Because i felt you glare at me ever since you guy found me. What was i before?

Yang: (Fist grip) You were a Heartless. didn't care for no one and most importantly you kill one of our best friend.

Cinder: (Shock) I-I kill someone?

Yang: In fact why am i telling you this you should leave while i still have some sense left for you. (Leave Cinder)

Cinder: (Groaning and some flashback on her memory) I-I remember i kill Pyrrha Nikos (crying and hold her hand) W-Why ...(got comfort by Yang) Wait what are you doing?

Yang: (Left go of the hug) Something tell me that you will grew a heart that doesn't mean. I don't trust you but since my sister always tell me that everyone deserve second chance she have to learn that the hard way when.(Grip her fist) ..she almost lost someone.

Cinder: I..I see then let me find her tomorrow.

Yang: How you don't even know where to begin with?

Cinder: (Get up and Walk away) But i just find my own way to live and forgive myself for the certain action i cause back in Beacon and Haven.

Yang: Wait you..

Cinder: Yes but after realize my action i done (look at her hand cover in blood) I murder so many people and i want to new life where i use my power to save people. I know i ain't asking for forgiveness Yang Xido Long but (Bow to Yang) I am sorry for all the pain, i cause to you and your friend.

Yang: Listen Cinder just promise me you won't get into trouble.

Cinder: Don't worry Yang You don't have to yorry about me..

Yang: D-Did you stole one of my pun?

Cinder: (Small gigging) Yes i did.

Yang: (Small Chuckle) That is a very Burning Pun.

Cinder: (Laughing and wipe her tear from laughing) So what now?

Yang: Well first thing first we have to find the other.

Cinder: Sound easy enough Alright I am going to get some sleep see you Miss Long.

Yang: Don't ever call me Miss Long it make me old now.

Cinder: (Small Snicker) I know (Went back to the camp).

Yang: (Look at the night sky and look at her scroll) Great still nothing. I guess this world is different from our world Ruby, Weiss, Blake i hope you are all okay. (went back to the campsite)

Next Day

Ruby: (Yawning and stretching) Weiss time to get up.

Weiss: (mutter and still sleeping) Just 5 more minute Ruby.

Ruby: (Smile) Cute (Thought) Good thing Kajin back with his brother and spend some time with him but (Serious face) He is back but how? Last time i saw him he was eaten by a Nevermore.

Flashback

Roman: I may be a gamble man, but i know there some bet that you just don't take.

Neo: (Walk up to Ruby and put her blade from her umbrella to her face)

Roman: Like it or not, The people that hired me are going to change the world. You can't stop them, I can't stop them you know the old saying if you can't beat them...

Ruby: (Hit Neo Umbrella to send her flying)

Roman: NEO!

Ruby: I don't care what you say. We will stop them,I Will Stop you (Glare at Roman) BET ON THAT!

So Ruby Dash up to Roman but Roman charge his crane and swing it to Vertical but Ruby was hit by it and Roman rush up to Red and hit her at the end of his crane and stomach and charge shot and blast her away.

Roman: You got Spirit Red BUT..THE REAL WORLD! (Walk up to Ruby and hit her with his Crane) The Real World is Cold (Hit her again) The real world doesn't care about Spirit!

Ruby: (Kick Roman Leg and slowly standing up)

Roman: You want to be the hero? Then play the part where ever other huntsmen in history. (Swing his crane up to Ruby Face) As for me. I do what i do best. To Lie,Steal, Cheat And SURIVE...( almost about to kill Ruby but Got Eaten by a Nevermore)

* * *

Present

Ruby: (Thought) That was the last time i saw that Roman what make this one any different from the rest?

Weiss: (Groaning and Waking up) Morning Ruby. (Rubbing her eye) Say where are we?

Ruby: We got back from drinking when we help Kajin with his work remember?

Weiss: (Her head hurt) Ah Dammit how many shot i have?

Ruby: (Sweat drop) Let's say you have plenty.

Weiss: (Blush) Did i..

Ruby: (Small Blush) Almost you did but luckily you fell asleep on my shoulder before Rimuru send us back to the Village.

Weiss: (Realize something) Wait are we..?

Ruby: (Snicker) Yes we are Jura Forest first i show you around the village once we get our clothes on.

Weiss: Oh i see.

Meanwhile

Ranga: (See Ruby and Weiss) Ah Miss Rose and Miss Schnee) Good to know you in prefect health.

Ruby: You too Ranga Also where is Rimuru?

Ranga: Lord Rimuru is taking some business with the Dwarves about making new home for our new home.

Ruby: I see. Also i am going to go hunt Weiss Stay here in case if the village is under attack okay (Rush West from the Village)

Weiss: (Thought and Smile) Be careful Ruby.

Summer: I see you been by my Daughter side there.

Weiss: (Turn around and Shock) Y-You...

Elsewhere in the forest

Cinder: (Running) I Believe who fault was it to stab the Giant Ant Nest was a good idea?

Elen: (Running) It was Cabal Fault!

Cabal: Don't blame me how the hell was i suppose to know that was going to happen?

Yang: Enough i got this (Stop Running and Stance) Come on Ant i got something for you.

Cinder: You guy go up ahead we catch up (Stand beside Yang) I remember that talk we have i want to redeem myself Yang.

Yang: Sure but don't let yang behind alright (Smirk)

Cinder: Please you too

As Soon the Giant Ant was on Yang and Cinder Shizu took her sword and Burn the Giant Ant to nothing and Yang and Cinder were both at amazed by her power nothing as they ever seen before.

Shizu: I Believe that is all of them.

Cinder: (Saw a Giant Ant behind Her) Watch out SHIZU!

As Shizu look behind her Yang body shook as it couldn't move as something fear her. She didn't know what as Shizu stood there A Red Rose save her and Cut up the Giant Ant to nothing.

Ruby: Good thing i came here as a nick of time you okay?

Shizu: Yes thank you for saving me who are you?

Ruby: My name is Ruby Rose (Turn to see 3 other adventure and shock to encounter her half-sister) Y-Yang?

Yang: (Hug Ruby tightly as she slowly lose her breath) Ruby i thought i lost you during that i was so worry and (Notice her sister was going to die and let go) Sorry about that Ruby.

Ruby: None Taken Yang i am glad you are safe. where Blake?

Yang: I thought she was with you?

Ruby: No i haven't encounter her yet but i found Weiss.

Yang: (Thumb up to Ruby) good to have the old team back huh.

Ruby: And also who are these 4 right there?

Yang: Oh this is Cabal, Elen, Gido and Lastly Shizu.

Cabal: Oi' Thank for saving us we were almost dead if you haven't save us there.

Elen: (Walk up to Ruby and say to her) You have Sliver eye they look pretty.

Ruby: Hehe Nice to meet you four and (Saw her hatred enemy and Glare at her) CINDER!

Cinder: Uh Hi have we met before?

Yang: (Thought) Oh no i forgot to hide Cinder since she kill her Pyrrha during the fall of Beacon Dammit!

Ruby: (Coldness Glare) How are you alive? i thought Yang Mother kill you?

Cinder: (Confused) Wait you must have mistaken me for someone else. I don't remember anything from my past i end up here without my memory.

Ruby: (Felt her anger rising up and her eye started to glow) **Y-YOU YOU KILL PYRRHA!**

Yang: (Hold Ruby back) Wait Ruby she isn't the Cinder we know. She is different now

Cinder: Let her go Yang. I have to answer my sin for what i did.

Yang: (Struggle to hold Ruby any longer) Wait we can try to work something out here.

Cinder: Trust me (Close her eye) I want to embrace it before i have anything else.

Ruby: Yang Let's me Go i got to make her pay for what she did in Beacon.

Yang: You sure about this Cinder?

Cinder: (Nod) Beside i feel like i encounter her before somewhere but (have one of her hand to her face) It like i took something away from her. I take any sin that everyone have for me even if it mean death.

Ruby: (Dash up to Cinder and try to cut her but sudden stop)

Cinder: (Saw her Scythe was close to cut her neck) Why did you stop?

Ruby: (Killer Glare and start to calm down) How the hell are you even alive?

Cinder: I don't know all i remember was floating in darkness and ending up here in place. Now i know you blame me for Pyrrha Death. I will take full responsibility for what my action did in Beacon. You have my word.

Ruby: (Panting heavily and slowly look at Yang with coldness eye stare) Yang how long was she traveling with your group?

Yang: Just Yesterday but Ruby people can change if you give her a chance. I was about to kill her when she didn't remember who she was she is not the same Cinder we encounter in our world.

Ruby:...(Rush back to the Village)

Cabal: Well that was charming there care to tell us a story?

Yang: (Signs) I tell you everything from we come where it kinda hard to explain?

Cinder: (Sadden face) Maybe me being here was a mistake since i feel like i took her friend and everyone that were close to her. (look at her hand and shaking of how many people she have kill in her old life)

Elen: Cinder that life you have now it no longer there any more so please (Held her hand together and smile for her) Be happy you get a second chance to start over.

Cinder: (Have a tear drop down and cry on Elen shoulder) Thank you!

Shizu: So what now Yang?

Yang: First let's follow where my Sister went? (Follow Ruby).

Cinder: (Thought) Maybe i ask Ruby to forgive me for what i have done in the past? but will she despite everything Maybe she can give me a second chance and be a new person rather than be the old me who was cold alone and destine for power.

Yang: She get through Cinder she can be quite persistent to those she trust. But there is some good in her you have to give it time for her to calm down.

Cinder: (Nod) I understand Yang thank you.

Yang: Come on i think i see a village up ahead.

Ruby: Hold it Yang.

Yang: Ruby just give her a chance okay she didn't try to attack us during our sleep.

Ruby: (Glare at Cinder) How can you still seen that she could be lying and manipulating you from the start.

Yang: But she didn't instead Ruby she does have a heart look i know alot of shit that happen since the fall of Beacon but this time someone or something give Cinder a new change of heart. So please give her a another chance and...(Stop by Cinder)

Cinder: I Understand Ruby Rose for what i did and done during my past life was unforgivable. So please i am not asking for your forgiveness or anything all i want to be a better person and..

Ruby: (Grab her hand) Follow me.

Cinder: (Gand Follow)

Meanwhile

Ruby: Shut the door.

Cinder: Uh what are we going to (Got kiss by Ruby and Blush) Eh?

Ruby: Show me what you can do and maybe i can give you a second chance.

Cinder: (Still Blushing and stutter) And... if... i... don't?

Ruby: (Signs) Then you can either leave or don't it up to you. I am only doing this for Yang sake since i want to believe you can change despite you been reborn as a new person.

Cinder: Where at?

Ruby: On the bed NOW!

So When Cinder and Ruby both got undress and was ready for a very heated sensation of rough as the night went by, you can still hear moaning from the same house you know it they were having a good time in there.

Meanwhile

Blake: Great been a few day without finding any of them (Signs and thought) I hope you guy are doing okay (her ear pick up something) What was that? (Went to check it out) What the hell? (Eye Widen) is this a village? (Drop down from a tree and saw the destroyed home) who would have done this? (Saw a big Demon and destroy the village) My god.

?: Someone help my children.

Blake: Hang on miss i get you out.

?: Forget about me please save my children. (Give Blake her children)

Blake: I be back for you (Rush out of the village)

?: So there was one more flesh meat alive (Eating the mother monster and roaring)

Blake: (Saw the horror that the Orc lord ate the mother) Dammit (reveal the baby cat and that look like Blake) It look like me but as a baby.

Blake: (Tear came down) M-Mom!?

Blake: (Thought) First i need to find the other and warn them about this. (Find a safe area to find)

Elsewhere in the Demon Lord caste

Leon: (Scent something) Ozpin it been a thousand year since you banish me from Remnant. I will get my revenge even kill Salem and everyone who dare get in my way even those girl i brought (scoff) no matter they won't be as powerful to a Demon Lord if they try. I kill them where they stand time to begin a party for them (show a portal for Shizu) First maybe i shall destroy them from the inside (Evil Smile and Laughing)

* * *

**Next Time on RWBY Datten Ken**

**Qrow: Look like they are looking at us Raven.**

**Raven: I wonder why is they so afraid of us?**

**Sin and Promise**

**Raven: Look like We got trouble **

* * *

Look like we may get a OC only for this one so I might do a hidden Ch about Side Story for each Character storyline if you know what i am going for so Ruby Yang,Weiss,Blake,Qrow,Raven will get they unique Ability Soon. But also i might add a some new clothes, new weapon and new Challenge await for our Team RWBY and Qrow and Raven first let's see what is our favorite Bird are doing. Also i might add some Ch that are like Quest for their finding their true strengthen their power and Semblance. if you have any question let't me know and i will talk to you guy later peace.


End file.
